


Dream Venting

by Lilly_Bei_Stark



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Dream Sharing, Jack gets to vent a little, M/M, Nathan being proactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Bei_Stark/pseuds/Lilly_Bei_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little dream sharing incident between Nathan and Jack spurs Stark into action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Venting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so so sorry about this! I can't seem to write for Eureka in a way that doesn't seem rushed, but I really wanted to add to the Nathan/Jack stuff.

_Nathan wasn't sure how he'd gotten to the bunker. He didn't remember being let in by the Fargo-voiced AI, SARAH, nor did he remember driving to the place. He frowned to himself as Carter appeared down the stairs. The sheriff was wearing a threadbare t-shirt and low slung jeans. Nathan fought to keep his eyes from wandering over the thin sliver of skin that showed between the two. Carter viewed him with suspicion, narrowing his baby blues at the scientist._

_"Whatever you blew up this time, Jo's on call." He drawled, a bit more snark in his voice than was normal for the mild mannered sheriff. Nathan's brows drew together. Frustration blossomed in the man's chest. He didn't know why Jack was always so difficult._

_"I didn't blow anything up." He stated plainly, still trying to remember how he'd gotten there. Carter rolled his eyes._

_"Good. Go away." The man huffed, moving into the kitchen. Nathan followed him, bewildered. He hadn't meant to move. Carter's unusual hostility made him think that he probably ought to go. Following the man might be a bad idea, given that he had no idea how dangerous the former marshal could be if he really lost his temper._

_"What is your problem?" The words left his mouth. He felt his lips move and heard his own voice, but Nathan was certain that he hadn't meant to say it. He hadn't even been thinking on that line. Certainly he wanted to know what was going on with Carter... but he wouldn't have asked it that way._

_Carter rounded on him, blue eyes flashing. "You want to know what my problem is?! Seriously? It should be pretty fucking obvious what my problem is, Stark!" The sheriff slapped his hands down onto the counter top of the kitchen island between them. "I was a pretty damned good marshal before I got transferred here. Now I live in a town where people think I'm not smart enough to operate a toaster, let alone fix their world ending experiments gone wrong! It doesn't matter how many times I save them!" He pushed off of the island to start pacing. "I figure it's okay. I made friends with Henry. I eventually got Jo to like me instead of thinking I'm some asshole job-stealer. I thought, maybe, I could be friends with Allison. But, of course, you had to come in and make everything into a rivalry over her!" He waved a hand at Nathan. "I just liked the playful flirting thing, but you had to be a possessive prick!"_

_Nathan crossed his arms. He realized now that he had no control over his actions, so the move was completely involuntary. This had to be another of the town's shared dreams. More than likely, it was Carter's dream. That was the only explanation Nathan had, since he had never imagined Jack like this before. "Then why do you still flirt with her? You know I want her back." His voice said. Nathan internally rolled his eyes. That wasn't exactly true. He did want to be a family again with Allison and Kevin, but he had finally figured out that he could have that without getting his ex-wife back. If anything, the last few months, he had found himself wanting someone else. Someone who, at the moment at least, seemed to hate him._

_Carter turned to him. He stared for a long moment, his gaze becoming predatory. Nathan swallowed hard. He wasn't quite sure what was going through the sheriff's mind, but the man's current mood seemed decidedly violent._

_Jack rounded the island and grabbed a handful of Nathan's dress shirt. The scientist barely had a moment to register what was going on before he was bodily shoved against the wall and kissed._

_His eyes flew wide. Jack Carter was kissing him. He was good too. Nathan found himself melting beneath the heat. He wanted to close his eyes. To enjoy it properly._

_Unfortunately, his dream self didn't share his tastes. Nathan's hands pushed Carter away. He cursed internally. This was definitely one of Carter's dreams. The man expected rejection and so Nathan's dream self complied, despite him wanting nothing more than to kiss the sheriff back. "Don't flatter yourself, Carter." The scientist heard his voice; heard the sneer in the sound._

_Jack pulled away. His normally bright face had fallen. The look of heartbreak was plain in his expression. Nathan longed to reach out; to comfort the man and wipe that pain away. He knew now that Carter wanted him. There would be nothing holding him back from expressing his interest, where before he had always been avoiding rejection._

_"Okay..." Carter's voice was broken and quiet. He waved an arm at the door. "You know your way out."_

______________________________________________________________________________

 

One week after they had fixed the problem of Eureka's shared dreams, Nathan made his way to the bunker. He had been patient, letting Carter recover from the lack of sleep. The sheriff deserved to rest up, especially given that he had one of the most rigorous jobs in town. Nathan had even actively tried to keep his snarking lighter than usual. He didn't relinquish it entirely, of course. If Carter had feelings for him, which his dreams confirmed, then he would notice the sudden shift.

Thus, Nathan ended his week of patience by visiting the bunker. He knew that Zoe was out, having heard her conspiring with a girl named Pilar at Cafe Diem. It worked perfectly with his plans. Nathan approached the door of the bunker, a six pack of beer in hand. "Good evening, Dr. Stark. Sheriff Carter would like me to remind you that Deputy Lupo is on call tonight." SARAH told him cheerfully. The scientist chuckled. It seemed strangely similar to Carter's dream already. Except this was going to end very differently. Nathn was certain of that. 

"I know SARAH. This is a social call. Tell him I brought beer, if he needs extra incentive to let me in." He drawled. Anxoiusness was building in him, making him slightly edgey, but he wouldn't let that stop him. 

SARAH was quiet for a moment. The bunker door opened just when Nathan was wondering if Jack was going to turn him away. He strode inside the bunker, surprised to see Carter close to the door. The sheriff looked just as anxious, if not more, as Nathan felt. The older man raised his chin. "Carter."

"Stark... Since when are you social... with me, of all people?" Jack's eyes were guarded. Nathan wondered if the man had an idea what had prompted this sudden change. The scientist decided that it was now or never. If he was going to get to Jack, he needed to go for broke and tear down those walls that the man had been building around himself. 

Nathan set the six pack of beer on a small table inside the door and took a step closer to Carter. He copied the sheriff's actions from his dream, taking a large grip of his shirt and thrusting Jack up against the wall. Carter's blue eyes widened in surprise before his pupils dialated; nearly erasing all color. Nathan pressed himself to the lean body, trapping the man between himself and the wall. "I resent that your dream forced me away from a kiss that I was quite enjoying." He growled, leaning close. Jack inhaled sharply. His hands came up to Nathan's shoulders, shaking lightly as he gripped them. 

"Thought... you and Allison..." He breathed weakly. Nathan slid a leg between Carter's, pressing them closer. 

"No. She and Kevin are my family, but she assured me that I don't have to be married to her for that to be the case. I've wanted you for a while now." He was satisfied to see the resolve in Jack's eyes crumbling. "Last chance to stop me. Otherwise... well I happen to know that you've got the entire house to yourself tonight." He whispered into the other man's ear suggestively. Carter shivered visibly, his breath hitching. 

"Wh-why would I stop you?" He stammered in response. Nathan smirked and dug a hand into the sheriff's hair. 

"You really are smart, Jack." He crushed his mouth to the other man's fiecely; determined to kiss Carter until the man decided to make this a permanent thing.


End file.
